One Person
by Rhett9
Summary: All Kendall wanted was for one person to care. For the bullying to stop. One day a special person comes into his life. Proving friendship can do great things. This is for FootballandBTR's anti bully campaign.


I sighed as I watched all the other kids in the lunch room sitting and talking with their friends. I often watch everyone else interact with one another when I finish my lunch. I have never had a friend since no one wants to be friends with a loser like me. My dad left when my sister Katie was born said he was done with the whole dad thing. After he left, things got hard for us. My mom struggles to keep a roof over our head.

My school is filled with stuck up rich kids who have everything handed to them. The only reason I am able to go to this school is because I got a full scholarship because of my grades. I am an outsider here and that makes me a target for bullies.

The bell rang signaling that lunch was over. I dumped my tray and headed to my locker I was almost there when Dak and Wayne stopped me.

"Sup Kendork?" Dak sneered. I have never done anything to Dak or anyone else but they bully me anyway. I am bullied because I am different, and in high school if you stick out from the rest of the crowd then your life will be hell.

"Please, guys, I just want to get my books and head to class." I said, lowering my head. I knew asking them would be pointless but I was hoping for a miracle.

"Now Kendall you know that isn't going to happen." Wayne smirked before he punched me in the jaw. I hit the floor as blood started to ooze out of my mouth. Once I was on the ground the punches and kicks intensified. As I lay on the floor getting beaten, the other students just walked right past like nothing was happening. Just once I wish someone would stop to help me. But why would they? I am worthless.

The blows finally stopped and I looked up from now black eyes to see Dak and Wayne laugh as they left me there. A few other kids were watching and laughing as well. I got up and headed to the bathroom once inside I locked myself inside and began to cry.

What had I ever done to deserve any of this? I try to be a good person. I helped people with their homework. I have never said one bad thing about another person. Yet they treat me like I am not even human. Some days I just think about ending it all. No one would miss me. The only reason I stay alive is for my mother and sister. Those two are my world and the only people keeping me here.

I cleaned up the blood from my face then go to class. By the end of school day I was once again in the bathroom tending to wounds inflicted by my classmates. After getting cleaned up once again, I headed home.

"Hey mom." I said as I entered the kitchen of our two bedroom house. The house was pretty beat up but it was all we could afford and at least it was a roof over our head.

"Hey sweetie. How was school today?" My mom questioned, kissing my cheek.

"Fine mom." I lied to her once again. I never told my mom about the bullying. I don't want her to feel like it is her fault.

"That's great Kendall."Mom smiled.

"Dinner will be done in a few minutes." Mom said checking the oven.

"Thanks but I am not really hungry." I said. I wanted to make sure mom and Katie had enough to eat. I could eat lunch at school.

"You sure?" Mom asked, sounding worried.

"Yeah mom." I said as I exited the kitchen and headed to my room to think about my tormentors. I have dealt with being bullied ever since I got accepted into Palm Woods High as a freshman. I was once filled with self-confidence but after two years of being beaten both physically and mentally that confidence was gone. Now when I look in the mirror all I see is how ugly I am.

My ugly eyebrows, my tall lanky body and my ragged clothes everything about me was ugly. I turned over on my bed and as I began to fall asleep with tears in my eyes all I could think was if I just had one friend maybe just maybe life would be better

~**Next Day~**

I was sitting in the library reading. I have always loved to read and since we didn't have a TV it was a way to entertain myself.

"Can I sit with you?" I looked up from my book at the sound of the unfamiliar voice. A Latino boy stood before me he had short black hair, brown eyes and copper skin. He wore a smile on his face as he waited for my answer.

"Sure." I said a bit hesitantly.

"Hi, I am Carlos." The boy whose name I now knew said, smiling.

"Kendall." I whispered.

"You're new aren't you Carlos?" I asked, knowing that must be the only reason he is talking to me. Once he learns about me he will be just like all the others.

"Yup. Today is my first day." Carlos said, a smile still on his face. He seemed friendly but I stopped trusting people long ago.

"Well then you should know it will be bad for your rep if you are seen with me."

I stated. It was true. If anyone saw Carlos with me he would be viewed as an outcast like me.

"Why?" Carlos asked cocking his head to the side. I began to tell Carlos all about why I am a outcast and bullied.

"Kendall that is awful." Carlos said his smile now gone, a genuine look of sympathy on his face. No one has ever held that for me.

"It's just how my life is." I sighed.

"No one's life should be like that. I have only gotten to know you for a few minutes but in this time I can tell you are a good person. You don't deserve this kind of treatment." Carlos said, patting my shoulder.

"N-No one has ever said that to me before." I said a few tears coming down my face.

"Well I mean it." Carlos said, determined. I believed him, too.

"I would like to be your friend if you will allow me to, Kendall." Carlos said, his smile back. I just sat there trying to take his all in. Not only did Carlos care about what happened to me he actually wanted to be my friend.

"Nothing would make me happier." I said as I smiled my first real smile in a long time.

I was headed to fifth period, still filled with the joy of having my first friend. I was so caught up in my thoughts I didn't see Dak and Wayne until I was shoved to the ground.

"Hey Loser. Miss us?" Dak smirked as they looked down on me. The usual crowd gathered to watch my beating. I braced myself as Wayne and Dak began their assault on me. All my earlier happiness as the usual feeling of worthlessness hit me.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!" I heard someone yell. I looked up to see Carlos standing there a look of pure rage on his face.

"You must be the new kid." Wayne stated. Carlos nodded.

"We are just reminding this loser how pathetic he is." Dak laughed.

"If you ask me, you jerks are the pathetic ones." Carlos growled stepping closer to Dak and Wayne. I couldn't believe Carlos was doing this. He was going to ruin his high school life for someone like me.

"What did you say to us?" Wayne spat. I could tell he and Dak were pissed.

"You heard me, dick. Now leave Kendall alone."Carlos snapped.

"Or what?" Dak chuckled.

"Or this." Carlos said as he punched Dak right in the jaw. Dak hit the ground as Carlos struck Wayne in the gut. Like the rest of the crowd, I just watched. No one had ever stood up to Dak and Wayne, let alone beat them. But Carlos had just done both.

Dak picked Wayne up and they both ran off.

"Now what is wrong with you people?" Carlos asked the crowd as he helped me up.

"What do you mean?" a girl named Jo asked, sounding bored now that the fight was done.

"How could you just watch as those jerks beat another human being for no reason?" Carlos asked.

"Simple. Kendall doesn't fit in here," a guy named Jett said. I was hurt by that. Sure I may not be rich but I still had feelings.

"You're right he doesn't. Kendall has a heart something the rest of you monsters seem to lack." Carlos said as he led me away.

"T-Thanks Carlos." I said as Carlos led me into the nurse's office.

"No problem. No one hurts my best friend." Carlos said. After explaining what happened to the nurse, I was sent to Principal Griffins office where, with Carlos by my side, I told him what had happened.

"Kendall why didn't you come to me before?" Principal Griffin asked.

"I was afraid." I said lowering my head.

"What changed?" Principal Griffin questioned.

"My friend Carlos." I said smiling at Carlos.

"Kendall I have something I'd like you to do tomorrow." Principal Griffin stated.

"You will do great Kendall." Carlos said giving me a hug.

"I have never spoken at an assembly before." I said my voice shaking a bit.

"I have faith in you." Carlos said as he shoved me out the door and into the gym. I made my way to the microphone to begin my speech.

"My name is Kendall Knight and I am here to talk to you guys about the effects of bullying." I said my voice cracking a bit.

"I know we have all heard the saying "sticks and stones may break my bones but words could never hurt me." But the truth is sometimes words can be the most painful thing." I said with more confidence.

"In high school you are judged by what you wear, who you hang with, and what you look like. If you stick out then you are instantly the object of physical and mental abuse." I stated.

"It seems when we enter high school we forget that the kids we think are beneath us have feelings. Like you they have hopes, dreams and fears. But people can't seem to look past the thing on the outside to dig deeper to learn who the person really is." I said glancing around the auditorium.

"I was bullied because I come from a poor family. Every day people would watch as I was beaten for something I had no control over. Every time it happened I wished that someone, _anyone_ would realize that I was a human being. To realize I have feelings. But no one did." I said a few tears coming down my face.

"Each day, my respect for myself was beaten out of me. I was broken." I said more tears coming down.

"On more than one occasion I thought about ending my life. I wanted my pain and suffering to end." I said my voice trembling I glanced at Carlos and could see the tears coming down his face.

"Some people may think that bullying is no big deal but it is. Every word, every punch tears into the victim." I said.

"Every year 4,400 high school students commit suicide as a result of bullying." I trembled a bit at the statistic. I could have been one of those students.

"Your words and actions could hurt someone bad enough to end their life." I stated.

"Bullying ruins lives and rips families apart. There I nothing cool about that." I sighed.

"If everyone would learn to respect each other. Then we would be making a huge difference." I said glancing at Dak and Wayne. I had told the principal not to suspend them. I wanted them to hear all this.

"If we were all to take a stand against people who bully others then we could possible save a life." I said. To my surprise people actually started to stand up and clap. I looked to Carlos who was clapping the loudest. Principal Griffin smiled at me before he silenced everyone.

"All it takes is one person to make a difference in the life of hundreds." I said as I placed the microphone back into the podium. As I made my way to the exit. Carlos ran up to me pulling me into a hug.

"Well Kendall it looks like you just made a huge difference." Carlos said. I smiled because I knew that things were going to get better now.

**Authors note: What Kendall said is all true one person standing up can make a difference in countless people's life. The statistic is also true over 4,000 students take their life as a result of bullying each year. Bullying is not cool it is sick and wrong and needs to be stopped. Together we can make a difference.**

**This is for FootballandBTR's anti bully campaign.**


End file.
